


Redemption

by shinsxoh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Brief mentions of: Drug use/selling, Brief mentions of: Prostitution, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, Is the use of cake a kink, M/M, Office Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Switching, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsxoh/pseuds/shinsxoh
Summary: Pride asks Lust to help save Wrath and he does so with seduction and lies.Or, Hoseok fucks each of the seven deadly sins and he loses a little more control every time.





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> this is about 20% plot and 80% filth. I wish I was sorry, but here, have a spooky Halloween gift!  
> it may not seem like it to begin with, but Kiho is.. kind of a thing in this. Kind of. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> find me on twitter: [here.](https://twitter.com/shinsxoh)  
> please enjoy! <3

On the day Lust met Pride for the first time in a century, he was wearing leather gloves.

The material was black although the shine of the hide reflected the colours of the club around him in a rather entrancing way. Swirling patterns of dark blue and deep purple and tempting pink danced their way across the leather much like the dancers on stage in front of him, the shifting colours almost like the shifting bodies elevated for everybody to see.

The dancers on stage were also wearing leather and it was about as much fabric as was wrapped around Hoseok’s forearm except it was strategically fashioned into shorts too short and tight to be legal and tassels woven around their wrists. The dancers were exquisite; some of the best Hoseok had seem for a while, the slow jazz enabling them to swing and float and drop across the stage wearing little to nothing, the red lights illuminating every curve of their bodies and causing the glitter to sparkle like blood. They were all boys, early twenties from what Hoseok had been told, and they all wanted the opportunity to dance in the most famed underground club in Seoul.

Hoseok's club. Palganbul club; the exclusive establishment for the most pleasureable experience.

A place of appreciation of the human form - and of what it could do behind closed doors.

Hoseok watched from the comfort of his plush velvet sofa. He was sat between four other men in suits all with various flutes of liquor in their rough hands and an alcoholic blush on their cheeks. Their pockets were stuffed with money as much as their stomachs were stuffed with food, eyes flickering from where Hoseok watched the stage with amusement and the actual dancers themselves.

They were nervous; Hoseok could tell even without looking. It rolled off them in waves as they scanned Hoseok's demeanor for any sign of a reaction, their fitted suits and casual laughter not masking the scent of fear.

He supposed it was because it was the ‘big night’. A debut of fresh dancers his four producers has procured from all across the district in the hopes that one of them would catch his eye and they would be in favor with the boss. As it was, sat isolated in the thrumming club, all the other cubicles of plush cushions with a view of the stage filled with laughter and rowdy conversation as they cat-called the new dancers and yelled at them for select moves, Hoseok found himself rather bored. The absurdity of grown human men always disgusted him and so he ignored their calamity, focusing on the dancers in their entirety and appreciating the human body for just what it could do.

There was one that had caught his eye. Tall and slim, his leather shorts were not too tight and every time he dragged his hand up his torso the tassels danced beautifully on his tan skin. There was something in the way he moved that told of passion. While all the other dancers were trying so very hard to impress, he was feeling each beat of the music, acting on it, and delivering a performance of glitter and sin and delectable beauty.

His eyes were a startling blue. Strange really, when he looked to be of South Asian descent, but every time the light caught his lidded eyes, every time he flashed the loud crowd a sultry look as he dropped to the floor, they glittered like ocean gems.

"Who is that one?" Hoseok asked without taking his eyes off of him. As he watched he dragged a hand across his face and then down his body in a way that made heat curl in Hoseok's stomach.

The man directly next to him gave him a tense smile as he gauged his reaction. "His name is Jeongsan,” he began, gaze trained on Hoseok expression as he kept his sight on the man on stage. “Jeongsan Lu. Pretty boy, found him just last week.”

Hoseok let his lips twitch into a smile as he leant back into the plush cushions of the sofa. “I like him.”

The man next to him visibly relaxed and nodded. "I thought you would. He's been dancing for years, his body is small but it's not like the tiny boys we find in Japan-”

Hoseok wasn't listening and so he waved a dismissive hand. "Mmm. Call him over.”

The man nodded quickly and set down his glass before he beckoned at the boy on the stage with the bright blue eyes. He seemed to stutter on his next move and frown, casting a furtive glance at the rest of the dancers before beginning to make his way off the pulsing red stage and through the low lit room to get to their plush cubicle. As he approached Hoseok smiled even more when he could see the droplets of sweat dappled on his tanned skin and the movement of his chest as he panted. Up close his body was even more tempting, and as he walked towards them Hoseok noticed the way his muscles tensed and cheeks flushed the moment they locked eyes.

Lust tended to have that effect on people.

Jeongsan gave a shaky bow and pushed his dripping hair back from his forehead, perplexed and wary eyes flickering from Hoseok to the producer besides him.

"Good evening Sir.. um, Sir..?” he stuttered quietly, trailing off at the end as he seemed to realise that he didn’t know Hoseok’s name.

God, his voice was the most tempting tone he had heard in a long while.

"Names are not important." He waved his hand and Jeongsan looked grateful at the excuse to stop stammering. "I am sorry to interrupt your dance but something has been bothering me. Tell me, Jeongsan, are those eye of yours real?"

"What, these?" Jeongsan’s eyes widened and he touched his cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Uh, yes, um- my father is.. is from India but my mother is from the Americas."

"And yet you have a Korean name.” Hoseok was not surprised. When boys came to work in this profession they were encouraged to take different names so that, should they decide to return to their original lives, their reputation would be under no threat. Hoseok frequently indulged in sin, but it was all legal and consensual - every dancer on stage wanted to be there, every man he ever fucked gave permission. “Your mother must have strong genetics to produce such beautiful eyes."

"Yes,” Jeongsan nodded slowly, a little confused by the direction of the conversation. “My mother is a very strong woman."

"Much like you are a strong dancer," Hoseok smiled and at that a blush bloomed on the other boy's cheeks that was absolutely delightful. "Do you perform here often?"

"No, I-I'm new," the boy stuttered, seemingly overwhelmed by the presence of a man such as Lust. "As a matter of fact this is my first night dancing here. I worked previously at, uh, Heugomms and also at Kimsa Hwa."

"Kimsa Hwa?” Hoseok raised a curious eyebrow. Kimsa Hwa was known not for it's exotic stages or servers, but rather for its private dances that weren't quite dances at all. “Interesting.. Would you say you have experience with both dance and client, Jeongsan?"

"Yes, Sir. I frequently performed uh.. private, dances for my previous clients Sir."

"Mm. I see," Hoseok bit his lip as he studied the boy's demeanor and watched in amusement as he visibly shivered. The sight made him grin in a way so unlike what he was used to, and so he set down his own drink before patting his knee. "Oh Jeongsan, do sit. I much enjoy talking to you."

Jeongsan looked at the Producer who had called him over with uncertain eyes, but his body relaxed when the man offered him a smug smile and a nod. He was obviously pleased that it was his new discovery who Hoseok had taken a liking to, and really, how could Hoseok not? Such a beautiful body, deep honey skin, piercing blue eyes. Really, he'd look so pretty begging.

“What is your name Sir?” Jeongsan asked as he settled himself on his lap. The contrast of their skin was delightful and Hoseok was having a hard time focusing with images of their naked bodies creating the most beautiful picture on red satin sheets.

“Hoseok,” he said softly, tracing the dancers bare thigh with the leather of his gloves.

Jeongsan looked up at him in surprise, arms wound around his neck already. “You’re Hoseok?” he asked quietly, seemingly awestruck.

“Mm. That name is mine.” Hoseok reached out a hand to take the drink of the man sat next to him without so much as looking his way. The leather felt nice wrapped around the glass and he ignored the protests of his producer as he sipped at the champagne. “Have you heard of me before?”

“Yes,” Jeongsan breathed, the blush on his cheeks now coupled with a light in his eyes. "You own the establishment. You’re like.. the boss of all bosses. People would burn down their houses for a night with you.. they'd.. they'd disown their God for you.”

Hoseok laughed softly and handed back the now empty glass to the man sat next to him. What perfect irony. “I guess you could say that,”

“It’s no wonder I felt such things when you saw me dance,” Jeongsan spoke again, and this time it was rougher, his body tightening as Hoseok's aura seemed to hit him fully. The men around him averted their eyes as he leant into his ear and breathed his next words. “You make me think such dirty things Sir.”

Once again Hoseok let out a small chuckle. He was so used to people acting this way around him it didn't bother him anymore, he was just wondering when he could take the younger boys smooth hand and lead him into a private room. “I do tend to have that effect on people.”

All of a sudden Jeongsan shifted his weight on his lap to get more comfortable - Hoseok allowing an arm to rest at his bare hip to keep him steady - and picked up his leather clad hand with wide eyes. He smelt like perfume and hairspray and cinnamon, and Hoseok's eyes were tracking the little droplets of sweat on his skin with a longing to lick then off. He restrained however, feeling the eyes of his producers bore into his interaction with the new boy. He must maintain professionalism in front of his workers. It was behind closed doors that he could do as he pleased, that he could indulge in his Sin.

“These truly are exquisite Sir..” Jeongsan murmured, tracing the leather with a pretty finger. “Do you always wear such expensive leather?”

“I like the way it feels against skin,” Hoseok said softly and he'd be lying if he said he didn't angle his lips to brush against the dancer’s neck and cause him to shiver in the most delightful of ways.

Jeongsan’s startling blue eyes flickered up to meet his and he opened his mouth as if to speak again. Hoseok waited for him to say how he would like the leather against his skin, and then Hoseok would suggest they go somewhere private and the producer next to him would brag about how he found the boy Hoseok liked that night and he was certain to get a payrise.

But the words never came.

Because Hoseok froze as there came a strange ringing in his ears and an aura befell him that wasn't present before. It took him a second to figure out just what had happened and when he did his blood ran cold.

He wasn’t the only Sin in the room.

Somebody else had entered mere moments ago. The immediate lull of his own longing for human skin and sweat and dirty pleasure had been replaced with a sense of arrogance and a sudden overwhelming desire to proclaim how much better he was than all those around him. The strange thing was, Hoseok never felt better. He knew he was above such humans, but they all engaged in such debauchery that it seemed useless trying to identify himself as better than them. If anything he was the worst of the worst.

Unfortunately the aura of the other Sins was always strong. It had been since the moment of their creation, and while it worked on humans to some extent to allow them to indulge in their temptation they always seemed to have a far more profound effect on each other. It was why, throughout history and through every lifetime, they tried to scatter themselves across the globe to avoid any wrongdoings.

Hoseok knew Envy was existing in Seoul at the same time as he. Occasionally, when he was indulging in his Sin - bent over a plush mattress or tied to the bed frame - he'd feel the prickle of hatred that came with Envy and know that he was being watched. They never interacted and he didn't know where he resided in everyday life but Hoseok always made sure to put on a show when he felt familiar eyes watching him.

The eyes watching him now were not familiar. It took him a second to locate the source of the arrogant feeling, it took a second for him to scan the flashing sensual lights of the club and look past the rowdy crowd, but when his eyes finally fell on the man he was looking for he felt the hair on his arms stand on end.

It was Pride.

Small bodied in this lifetime, his silhouette was slim and short and the lights of the club danced over his face as he stood stock still and stared at Hoseok. There was a minute of silence as they locked eyes and then all of a sudden Hoseok cleared his throat and directed his attention back to his own luxury cubicle to find all eyes on him at his momentary lapse of character. Pride’s gaze was still throwing daggers across the room and Hoseok was having a hard time focusing.

“If you’ll excuse me,” He offered a tense smile as he shifted his weight. “I have business to attend to.”

“But Sir-” the boy on his lap began to protest, gripping onto his arm with honey skin as Hoseok let him fall onto the plush cushions when he stood up. He looked small among the suited producers, who had averted their attention elsewhere to give some kind of illusion of privacy, no doubt taking notes of Hoseok's taste of men that night so they too could go searching for honey-skinned boys with startling blue eyes.

“Don’t fret Jeongsan,” Hoseok patted his cheek with his gloves and offered a curt smile. “I’ll be back soon,”

And with that Hoseok found himself weaving his way through the crowd, passing cubicles filled with drunken men who shouted his name as he refused to greet them, instead focused only on the man staring at him from the entrance to the hallway of private rooms. As soon as Hoseok got close enough to tell what he was wearing - his preened suit and styled hair an indication of his arrogance - his burning gaze disappeared as he turned on his heel and walked into the corridor. Hoseok stood for a second and debated whether or not to follow him, the bodies dancing on stage and the honey skin of Jeongsan haunting his mind, before making the decision to leave the room with pulsing lights and music to follow the other Sin.

The corridor of private rooms was lined in red velvet, each door a deep maroon and carved with figures depicting what might be occurring behind each one. With the flickering lights hung on the walls and the expensive Arabian carpet beneath his feet this was Hoseok's favourite place in the entire establishment. He'd let his producers design most of the showroom for the simple reason it had to be both modern and desirable, but the long corridors and plush private rooms were to his own historic tastes. 

Lust liked to fuck on canopy beds. He liked to sip champagne as he moaned. He liked to break expensive antique headboards and drip wax on satin sheets.

It was Sinful really, but that's what he did best.

The corridor was surprisingly empty as Hoseok meandered down it. There was no sign of Pride despite the arrogance still bubbling in his veins, and he was all but ready to turn back around and return to his cubicle when all of a sudden a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the alcoves set into the red velvet walls.

The contact of their skin was all that they needed to assure each other's identity. If there had been any doubt in each other's minds before it was erased the minute small fingers tugged on his forearm so hard he stumbled into the divot of the wall and came face to face with Pride.

He had sharp features - pointed eyes, high bridged nose, cheekbones a model would be jealous of. It was attractive to Hoseok in that his arrogance was controlling, and so while where his nails had dug crescents into his skin burnt like fire as their Sins collided, Hoseok could only offer him a smile as he wondered what their bodies would be like pressed together on satin sheets.

“What do you want, Pride?” he asked with a tilt of his head, letting his eyes scan his small body and mind imagine the things they could do. Perhaps Pride would be into powerplay - it seemed as such considering the important way at which he held his body and the annoyed curl of his lip.

“I see you're just as insufferable as ever, Lust,” he said briskly, brushing down his suit and rolling his eyes.

“I go by Hoseok this lifetime,”

“And I Kihyun,”

Hoseok looked at the man he now knew to be Kihyun and narrowed his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is me, you idiot," Kihyun snapped. His voice sounded melodic even in it's undertones. The body Pride took was obviously gifted in singing and Hoseok wanted to see how delectable his moans would be too. Loud, probably, and gasping. "I see after all these years you have yet to adapt to the common tongue, you still sound about a hundred years old."

Hoseok bristled. "I am older than a hundred."

"We all are, and yet you're the only one who fucking sounds it," Kihyun spoke nastily. He was obviously stressed, present not only in the frantic tone of his voice but the way he cast furtive glances around the alcove and kept shifting his weight on his feet. "I am sorry for the disturbance, really. If I could have picked a better time I would."

"What do you want? You seem-"

"Annoyed? Nervous? Upset? All three?" Kihyun snapped for a second time and shot him a scathing look. "Mm, I am. In fact anybody would assume I have just spend the entire week around Wrath, which is in fact true. His aura is so strong I want to hit anybody who talks to me." He sighed with what seemed like anger and took a moment to fix his collar. Always obsessed with his appearance Pride was, each action he completed screamed of how much he thought he was better than him.

"Mmm. Wrath is compelling, is he not? However..” Hoseok felt his lips curl into a smile as he let his gloved hand lift up to take Kihyun’s chin in his own and watched in amusement as his breath hitched. “Lust is the most tempting."

Kihyun scowled and smacked his arm away, hitting the gap between his leather gloves and sleeves; the slap of their skin left a delightful sting. "Get off me Hoseok, I came here because I require your help, not sex."

Hoseok blanked. "You require my help?" he asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

At this Kihyun's expression soured. "Don't be flattered. Yes, I need your help. I have spent the past week with Wrath because he is injured. Gravely so, in fact, if it wasn't for the conflict fueling his sin at this time in history he might as well be dead."

"What happened?” Hoseok frowned. “How is he hurt?"

"He is blind, and his tongue is tied."

At this his stomach contracted and all thoughts of previous sin were expelled from his mind. "Wrath cannot speak?" He asked quietly, the severity of the situation dawning on him.

As the Seven Sins they were not meant to get injured. They lived for as long as their sins existed in the human world, and they flit from body to body every decade or so in the ever changing landscape of Earth, occasionally visiting the underworld, never being harmed. They grew with their bodies throughout their twenties, always the epitome of youth, and Hoseok didn’t know where the people they inhabited went each lifetime but it didn’t bother him. The most important aspect of their existence was that they never died, for they were the immortal Sins. Death was foreign to them.

Except now one of them was hurt - Wrath. What did that mean for the rest of them? How did he even get injured?

"He cannot see either," Kihyun sighed, and this time Hoseok noticed the tiredness present on his immaculate features. Pride had lost some of his edge and that was enough to scare Hoseok into silence. “I'm surprised you haven't felt it yet, we are obviously lacking. There’s no anger in our veins, no violence or revenge setting our blood on fire. We are all weaker because Wrath couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut.”

"What did he do to incur such a punishment?"

"He attempted to help a young girl. Twelve, I think, perhaps eleven. Her father was not the nicest of men and he saw her getting hurt," Kihyun explained slowly. It seemed to be out of reluctance.

Hoseok frowned as he took in his nervous demeanor and posed another question. "That would explain why he is blind but, tell me, Pride, why can he not speak?"

"He.." Kihyun stopped glancing out of the alcove and gave a shaky sigh of resignation. "He tried to talk to her father about it,"

Hoseok's skin prickled uncomfortably. "You mean.. he didn't hurt him?"

"No. Wrath felt so much pity for that young girl he talked to her father, for killing him would have left her homeless and starving," Kihyun seemed resigned now he was talking about such a huge mistake. "Unfortunately it was a show of kindness, and Wrath.. well, Wrath is the opposite of kindness."

Hoseok took a few seconds to process the information he had just been fed - Wrath had been kind? He'd had little encounter with the sin of Wrath simply because of his violent nature. In all the aeons of his existence they had crossed paths only a few times - he was unpleasant to be around, volatile and cruel and everything that wasn't kind.

Why had he been kind?

"So.. he is being punished by the Underworld for his brief lapse of Sin?” Hoseok summarised briefly and yet his tone was still perplexed.

"Yes, exactly." Kihyun nodded sharply. “I wasn't going to help at first, but you see, Pride and Wrath are so closely linked his weakness has taken a toll on me. It would be like if Gluttony was injured, you out of all of us would feel it the most.” At this the man in front of him seemed to take a deep breath to steel himself for what he was about to say. “I need you to do something for me Hoseok, and it requires the other Sins. We are closer than we have ever been before, all in Seoul at the same point of history.”

"We are all in this city?" Hoseok's blood ran cold. Not once in history had they all been so close, it was no wonder his sin had been so volatile this lifetime.

"Yes,” Kihyun nodded slowly. ‘It is a sign from the Gods."

"Don't say that name here fool, this is a place of sin," Hoseok snapped, irrationally irate at such a passing comment about the Gods. "What must you have me do?"

Kihyun rolled his eyes before settling into an authoritative demeanor. "Find them and bring them to me. At least, let us all gather on the night of Hallow’s Eve to restore Wrath to his glory.”

"Why must that be me and not you?"

"You have ways of convincing that are... beneath mine.” The man's lip curled back into a smile and he seemed to look down at him despite their similar heights. 

"You want me to seduce them?" Hoseok couldn't help the excitement that rushed through his veins at the concept.

Kihyun wrinkled his nose in disgust but gave an exasperated sigh all the same. "If that is what it comes to, yes.”

"Don't humour me Kihyun. I know what you require," Hoseok waved a dismissive hand. "It is tempting, I must admit. It's been too long since I've been fucked in any way that was exciting, and to be degraded by the sins.. why, the thought is sweet on my tongue."

“You and Gluttony never did learn how to adapt your speech, you still sound centuries old.” Kihyun was scathing and his insult made Hoseok smile. Oh, how petty Pride was. “So you'll do it? You’ll help me? Help us?”

Hoseok laughed softly at his desperation and gave a small nod. "Of course. Anything for Sin.”

The sigh of relief that fell from his mouth illuminated by the flickering lights of the hallway to the side of them sent Hoseok spiralling into dark thoughts of just where his pink lips would look best. Gasping with a blindfold on most probably, maybe sucking on his fingers as tears brewed in his eyes. “Thank you Lust. It was hard enough to ask for help, I was afraid you would require more begging and then I would have been the one both blind and mute.”

“Alas, I prefer begging to come from those tied up in chains, hmm?” Hoseok smiled and let his gloved hand grip his chin once again.“You'd look pretty tied up, Pride.”

Kihyun bristled and pushed his hand away firmly. “I wouldn't ever allow it.”

Hoseok cocked his head to the side and leant in to whisper, “Not even if I begged?” 

“I am above those meaningless endeavours, Lust. I am Pride, far better than you'll ever be,” Kihyun said bluntly, and with that he pushed past the other man to leave the alcove and only turned back to speak. There was a telltale blush on his cheeks however that was hard to ignore and the sight of his pretty body in such a preened suit - hair immaculate and cuffs ironed - it made Hoseok wonder just what he'd have to do to see him break. To see Pride beneath him. “I will see you Hallows Eve. These humans have gotten many things wrong, but their celebration of the undead never fails to amuse me.”

“Mm. I love Halloween, everybody always looks so enticing,” Hoseok couldn't help smirking as he watched the other man fix his collar once again, stood alone in the corridor of private rooms while Hoseok stared from the divot in the wall. “Don't you want to just feel their flesh against your own?”

Kihyun wrinkled his nose and shot him a disapproving look. “You truly are Sinful, Lust.”

“Mm. In the best of ways.”

Kihyun took a second to frown in obvious irritation before turning on his heel and storming out of sight. Hoseok stayed hidden for however long it took for the prickling sensation of arrogance to fade from his skin and anger in his veins to ebb and when it did he let out a sigh of both relief and excitement

Pride was gone and he had work to do.

As he meandered his way back to the showroom - pausing for a second on his journey to allow a couple to pass as they entered one of the private rooms - Hoseok mulled over everything he had been told.

Wrath was hurt, that part was obvious, and since Kihyun had mentioned it he did suppose there had been a lapse in his desire to sin over the past week. Time was strange to all of them since they had lived for so very long, but it wasn't hard to realise his lack of appreciation for the usual sweat and pleasure and pretty little moans had been somewhat lacking in aggressiveness. He believed Pride. Wrath was injured.

He would be lying to himself if the idea of seducing each of the Sins didn't entertain him. To feel each of their skin touching his, to allow them to fuck him however they wanted? Why, it was too good of an opportunity to refuse.

He'd have to find them, but with his connections it wouldn't be difficult. The Sins enjoyed living strange lives and so it would only take a little bit of digging to find the gold mine. He already knew Envy was somewhere in Seoul; Gluttony, Greed and Sloth must be close by.

Hoseok smiled to himself as he returned to his cubicle. The music had shifted from jazz to a slower beat to fit the passing of evening into night. The most sinful time, Hoseok thought with a grin as he saw Jeongsan’s face light up the minute he stepped into view. He settled himself back onto his seat and allowed the dancer to clamber back onto his lap without another word.

His eyes met the young man’s startling blue ones and he gave a knowing smile.

“Now, where were we?”


	2. Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unhygienic. please don't do this at home.

The house of Gluttony consisted of hallways lined with marble and smelt like bubblegum.

As Lust meandered down the spacious corridor he took note of the way his expensive shoes squeaked each step he took on the polished floor, tucked his leather gloves under the sleeves of his black suit as he dragged his impassive gaze over the unsettlingly white pillars carved with angels that lined each wall. It would have perhaps spurred more of an emotion from him if their faces were contorted in lust and not pain, but watching angels gorge themselves on fruits and spice and cry as they did so was as unamusing to Hoseok as it was to kiss without tongues or fuck without sound.

There was a ball occurring downstairs in the main hall. It was a grand occasion for only the Seoul's elite, the best of the best, the rich and the gifted, most wearing expensively crafted masks adorned with glitter and pearl. Hoseok had spent the hours mingling with the guests, those with ballgowns and those with fitted suits, wearing his very own velvet mask as dark as night and flitting between the tables laden with the most delicious food he had ever laid his eyes on. And yet, despite the countless dishes and silver plates piled high with food, Gluttony had been nowhere to be found.

After Pride had visited him in the small nimble body of Kihyun and implored him to gather the rest of the Sins Hoseok had taken it upon himself to seek out each of his brothers. He'd heard whispers of a man who lived in the most expensive house to the North of the city, a place of grandeur and debauchery in the form of large banquets fit for a King, and so when news had arrived that the Host was throwing a masked ball with new imports from all over the world, why, Hoseok just had to attend.

At some point in the night he had been tempted to feel the burst of a perfectly ripe grape on his tongue, had been tempted to run his hands over the glazed cupcakes and perhaps lick the icing from the sponge, but he had withheld. The closeness of the bodies had been too much for somebody who craved skin as much as he, and so, upon the clock striking half past ten, Hoseok had taken it upon himself to depart from the main hall and wander along the high ceilinged corridors. The drifting sound of classical music followed his movement as he felt the smell of bubblegum grow sickly sweet.

Gluttony was close. He could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

The corridor led to a set of wooden doors, far larger and grander than a human would need, the dark wood an artistic contrast to the pure white of the surrounding walls and too bright lights. Hoseok couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips when he realised that was the only thing unsettling about the hallway - while the pillars were timeless, the colours classy, the floor polished and carvings intricate; the lights were plastic and inlaid in the ceiling. They left the house seeming overexposed, and Hoseok supposed even the seven sins couldn't get everything right.

He didn't knock. Instead, he calmly let his gloved hands curl around the handle and push inwards, the leather rubbing against the smooth of the wood much like it would a bedpost.

The room inside was less spacious than the grand hall and more decorative than the white marble corridor. Lining the walls were tall wooden pillars - the wood dark like the door, a rich honey brown that complimented the eggshell walls. The pillars didn't stop when the reached the ceiling however, for the smooth material curved round to create elaborate carvings of grape vines snaking across the ceiling and falling down the walls.

Hoseok was quick to notice the centrepiece of the room after closing the door softly behind himself. It was a long wooden table, obviously antique and yet well aged and still as magnificent as the day of its creation, lined with chairs just as carefully carved and old. The entire house was reminiscent of the medieval era but this room was truly the icing on the cake; the shields mounted on the walls and the swords hanging over the doorway were a representation of Gluttony’s tastes.

The entire table was laden heavy with food. Ripe fruits glistening in the lights hung on each wall, the stuffed belly of a roast pig poured onto the silver plates, herbs and spices and potatoes and plums littered next to it, large bowels of edibles ranging from crows feet to hard boiled sweets. Each plate was complete with a set of elegant knives and forks with a seemingly empty goblet to its side. From where Hoseok stood by the doorway he could just about see how the vegetables were coated with little crystals of sugar, as was the meat and the butter too, and yet Hoseok wasn't surprised by the sight. Gluttony had always had a sweet tooth.

The bubblegum smell was almost overwhelming now, mingling with the savoury scents of the uneaten feast in front of him and causing a shiver of pleasure to lance down his spine. He wanted to taste it on his tongue so very bad.

At the head of the table was the most elaborate chair Hoseok had ever seen and, sat on its plush cushion, partially obscured by the feast laid out in front of him, was Gluttony.

Hoseok could tell he was Gluttony from the spark of hunger in his eyes when their gazes met. The effect was instantaneous; the desire to break all moral tradition and devour the food in front of him was overwhelming. Just one taste, the look in his eye told him. Just one taste.

However, Lust was well accustomed to ignoring the compelling power of the other Sins, and so he took the time to take in the body of the man so far across the room. He was slight yet tall, a face so sultry Hoseok would see it on the stage at his club consisting of heavy lidded eyes and long, pink lips. His hair was a shocking white, the colour of icing on cake perhaps, or the shine of a glazed cherry, and as Hoseok watched with impassive features the man lowered a grape onto his plate from where he had been about to eat it.

“The party is downstairs,” he said cooly, face neutral but eyes burning.

Hoseok wanted to shiver. His voice was so smooth, so sulty and sweet he could immediately feel hot curls of anticipation form in his stomach. He was careful not to expose who he was just yet however. Many times he had been told he smelt like sex much like Gluttony smelt like bubblegum, and so while the man in front of him knew not of his identity he'd be sensing it and responding to it in ways such as the tightness of his trousers and arousal in the pit of his stomach. Hoseok just had that effect on people, and it seemed Gluttony’s immediate reaction was defence when confronted with such overwhelming desires.

“I know,” Hoseok said simply and he couldn't help the twitch of his lips almost pulling into an amused smile. 

“Well then why are you here? Guests don't wander the halls of the Host,” Gluttony frowned, gaze dragging along Hoseok's fitted suit, leather gloves and black mask. The way he lounged on the chair suggested confidence as did the tone of his voice and yet the way his muscles tensed as if on guard showed obvious caution.

“Ah, that's why I came,” Hoseok smiled, leaving the door closed behind him as he began his path towards the head of the table. “I heard stories of the Host and wished to find him.”

“Stories?” Gluttony’s eyes narrowed as Hoseok moved closer, gaze glued to his face as he watched his movement.

“Yes, stories.” Hoseok dragged his fingertips along the backs of the chairs as he approached. The leather made the most delightful sound as it danced over the carved wood and he took note of the dust that lay in a thin layer over the headboards. It seemed these chairs were rarely used, if at all, despite the full banquet in front of him. “Stories about his life, his needs, his.. sexual preferences,” Hoseok shifted his gaze from the food to the man sat in the head chair, an almost predatory smile finding its way onto his face.

“Tell me more about this Host,” Gluttony said softly and there was a newfound hunger in his eyes that lanced anticipation down Hoseok's spine. It was obvious he knew there was something was unusual, even if he was not aware Lust was currently stood in his dining room.

“They say he is the most beautiful man in all of Seoul’s elite and yet nobody has seen his face.” Hoseok smiled, cocked his head to the side, and began to approach him once again.

“Is that so?” Gluttony followed his movement with fire burning behind his eyes.

“They say he sits in his dining room and marvels food day and night, without end,” Hoseok spoke again, and this time he was quieter for he had found his way to the head of the table, the man in the chair now fully in view. He wore a black shirt embroidered with deep purple vines and trousers of the same colour, a stark contrast to the pure halo of his hair and milky skin. The plate in front of him was silver and held a grape vine sprinkled in crystals of sugar.

“I see,” he almost breathed, eyes transfixed by Lust, tone both curious and crude.

Hoseok smiled as he rolled up the right arm sleeve of his suit and began to peel back the leather of his glove. When the material was removed it exposed the smoothness of his skin, paler even than the man in front of him and wearing two thick bands of metal.

“And, they say..” Hoseok murmured, allowing the tops of his thighs to lean against the table behind him as his hand reached for the white-haired man’s plate. “That he is in dire need of a man who will feed him grapes from a vine like he is the embodiment of their God.”

“Guest, I am far from a God.” The man spoke again, and this time Hoseok could hear the aeon old accent that still haunted their speech. In the Underworld one did not talk informally, and so while they had adapted to the times it was easy to slip into formal speech when taken aback or asserting control. It seemed to Hoseok that the man in front of him was indeed Gluttony, and he did indeed have a taste for control.

Hoseok picked off a grape from the vine on his plate with nimble fingers, not breaking eye contact as he did so.

“Eat,” he said softly, holding up the fruit to Gluttony’s lips.

The man did not tear his eyes away from his challenging gaze as he parted his lips. Hoseok was unable to hold back from the pleasured sigh that fell from his smile. Gluttony’s lips were so pink, so open and willing to eat, and yet his gaze told of a hunger so smouldering he felt his stomach twist in anticipation at the control the other man displayed. To not eat was one thing, but to abstain from the delicious food around him was a feat Hoseok would never have been able to achieve.

The man ate the grape slowly, eyes burning as they stared at each other and then, ever so gently, Hoseok let his bare fingertips brush the lips of the man sat in front of him.

The effect was immediate. His dark eyes flew open with a gasp and the hunger in them momentarily subsided to form surprise.

“Lust,” he breathed, realisation colouring his tone.

Hoseok smiled and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. “Gluttony.”

The man relaxed into his chair the moment he became aware of who Hoseok was. The presence of another Sin apparently comforted him more than the appearance of a random guest in his Dining hall.

“What name do you take in this form?” he asked, awe present in his breathless tone and wandering gaze as he took in the sight of Hoseok's suit and mask once again.

“I go by Hoseok. And you?”

“Minhyuk.”

Hoseok smiled and allowed himself to slip back on the leather glove he had previously removed. The name was fitting. “I must say Minhyuk, you are in great form for somebody who only ever eats.”

“Sometimes it is better to watch then enjoy, wouldn't you agree?” Minhyuk smiled, almost amused, almost predatory. 

“Mmm, I would.” Hoseok danced his hands along the grapes lying on the plate just to the side of where he was leant against the table. Minhyuk was almost in front of him and it was taking a lot of self control not to ask to fuck him right there and then.

“What brings you here Hoseok?” Minhyuk inquired, face passive as he raised a curious eyebrow. “We rarely cross paths twice in a decade.”

“Pride has compelled me to pay you all a visit,” he replied simply, rolling a sugar coated grape between his forefingers and watching it stick to the leather as the man in front of him physically tensed. “Relax dear Minhyuk, he requires our help.”

“Help?” Minhyuk scoffed, relaxing his lithe frame into the chair behind him as he circled the wood with his finger. “Hoseok, we are the seven sins. We do not help, we destroy.”

“Alas, I am aware. But this time one of us is hurt and we cannot stand by to watch.”

There was a pause. Hoseok let the grape roll from his fingers back onto the plate, not trusting himself to take a bite with Gluttony watching him so hungrily mere moments away. If he took one bite he wouldn't stop and even the Sins had to resist temptation.

“Is it Wrath?” Minhyuk murmured. His honey smooth voice was so deliciously tempting, Hoseok just wanted to bite down on his lips, nibble at his neck, completely devour him as an audience looked on.

“You feel it too?”

“We all feel it Hoseok,” he said quietly. It was true - even though he hadn't know what had happened, when Wrath had been blinded the anger had been taken from all of them. They were weaker and they knew it. No longer was the familiarity of violence coursing through their veins, the potency of their Sins had lulled thanks to the injury of one of their own.

“Mm, it is true,” Hoseok sighed. “Wrath has been blinded by his own kindness. He attempted to help rather than hinder and now he cannot see.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, his finger drawing to a halt from where it had been tracing the wooden carvings of the chair. “Why are you telling me this? Surely it would be better to seduce me instead of trawling through logistics.”

“Seduce you?” Hoseok scoffed, and yet anticipation grew hot in his stomach as the atmosphere began to shift. “I am Lust, I wouldn't ever stoop that low.”

“That’s exactly my point,” Minhyuk smiled and gestured with his arm towards Hoseok's attire. Perhaps the black suit and velvet mask didn't hinder the sneering curl of his lip as he spoke rather crudely. “You are Lust, the lowest of the low, the most.. degrading of the Seven Sins. Only you would stoop that low Hoseok.”

“The most degrading of the Sins? Why, I take that title with pride, dear Minhyuk,” Hoseok leant forward and danced his leather-clad fingers up the suit of the other man as he watched with fiery eyes. “What is sin without sex, hmm?” he murmured, gripping his chin and tilting up to face him.

“Hmm,” Minhyuk licked his lips, eyeing not only Hoseok's lustful expression through the velvet of his mask but also his fitted suit. “God, Hoseok, your body this lifetime is absolutely.. delicious.”

“Mmm,” Hoseok hummed in agreement, his lips curling up into a smile. His plan was working.

Minhyuk swallowed, gaze obviously catching on the swell of his shoulders and nape of his neck. “That pale skin, so smooth, so sculpted.. ah, what I would give to eat you up.’

“What would you give?” Hoseok asked softly, teasing at his own lips with his tongue and watching the way Minhyuk's eyes grew dark and hungry.

“Let me taste you,” the other man whispered, leaning into the hand gripping his chin with newfound fervency as the first layer of control slipped from his fingers.

“Taste me?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow in amusement at the other man’s demand. He bit down on his lip as he did so - softly, tantalizingly slow - and he reveled in the immediate way Minhyuk's knuckles grew white where they gripped the chair.

“Yes, taste you,” he almost growled in impatience, the sound like an empty stomach asking for more. “If you let me taste you, I will help Pride.”

“You have a deal,” Hoseok grinned and he tightened his grip on his chin. “You can fuck me too, and that’s just for fun.”

There was a moment in which Minhyuk simply shivered under his touch - his own tongue darting out to wet his lips in a way that was obviously aroused - before all of a sudden he was pushing himself up from his chair to look down at Hoseok. The fire behind his eyes was burning and the masked man didn't resist the teasing placement of long fingers on his thighs as he spread them apart.

“Sit,” the white-haired man commanded, and Hoseok could only offer an amused smile as he eased backwards to sit on the edge of the table. The movement disrupted the spread of plates around the table and he wondered vaguely if any food got on his suit. It didn't matter anyway, it wasn't like fabric was hard to replace.

Minhyuk reached up with a thin finger to undo the thread of his mask and Hoseok watched him impassively. The bubblegum scent was almost overwhelming as he peeled back the black velvet to reveal his full face and the silver-haired man let out an exhale at the sight.

“Hoseok..” he breathed, mouth parted as he let the mask fall to the side. “You really are beautiful.”

“I have been told,” Hoseok smiled, entertained by the obvious baited breath of the man before him.

The way Minhyuk's gaze burned holes in his pale skin was absolutely tantalising. He wanted to be tasted. He wanted to feel the hot, wet pressure of a tongue across his smooth skin, wanted to know that the tent in the other man's trousers was caused by him and him alone.

Gluttony was hungry, it seemed, for it wasn't long before he had slotted himself between his open legs and began pulling apart the buttons of his suit. First came the jacket, and then Minhyuk's lithe fingers were unhooking each button from his black shirt, thumbing over the fabric gently and spreading it as he went. When the garment was fully pushed to the side of his torso - the seams wrinkled and pale skin exposed - Minhyuk wasted no time in pressing the flat of his tongue against his sternum and licking a stripe from his chest to his neck. Throughout the action Hoseok simply watched despite the teasing sensation, entertained by the way Minhyuk seemed to sigh in relief at the feeling of skin against his tongue.

“What do I taste like?” he murmured, locking eyes with Minhyuk as he stood already breathless between his open legs.

“Sex,” he breathed, and Hoseok had no time to reply before there were lips crashing down on his own. Gluttony kissed with teeth and tongues and aggression; like he was trying to devour him from the outside in. It was messy and hot and oh God, Hoseok didn't think he could hold out much longer from the temptation of such beautiful skin against his own and the strong taste of bubblegum dancing on his tongue. If Gluttony was hungry, Lust was aroused.

Minhyuk pulled away from their kiss only to immediately tilt his head with both his hands and lick along the jut of his jaw before nipping at his ear. Hoseok couldn't help the breathless sigh that fell from his lips at the contact. The other man was so teasing, so delightfully confident, and so the words he spoke next were of no surprise to him.

“I want to taste your cock too,” he murmured,breath hot against his neck as his hands roamed across the bare skin of his stomach now exposed by the undone shirt.

“You can, Minhyuk,” Hoseok replied softly. “Lust is yours for tonight.”

At this Minhyuk visibly shivered, his nails digging into Hoseok's thighs through his slacks, and then all of a sudden he was leaning in close and reaching out his arm behind his back. Since Hoseok was facing away from the table he was unable to see just what he was doing and curiosity compelled him to turn his head to look.

“Stay still,” the other man spoke into his ear, the sound still sugary sweet even when said so aggressively and making heat flare in the pit of his stomach.

Hoseok did as he was told. Lust knew no shame unless it was for the pleasure of those around him, and so while it should have perhaps angered him how cold the other man was being, it simply lead to amusement. It seemed Gluttony enjoyed control almost as much as he did.

When he finally pulled back from where he had been leaning against his body with his arm outstretched Hoseok was immediately hit by the smell of sugar and poignant vanilla; so sickeningly sweet it made his stomach roll and yet so tempting his mouth began to water.

Minhyuk clutched within his slim hand a chunk of cake - icing stuck under his nails, the edges of his shirt dirtied with cream and the sponge oozing between the gaps of his fingers. As he lifted the cake to his mouth he maintained eye contact with Hoseok, letting his bared teeth close around the food and lips suck on the sugary coating, and Hoseok felt the distant rumble of his own stomach somewhere in his haze of lust. It was growing increasingly more difficult to resist the temptation of Minhyuk’s sin, and he was so close to giving in much like the other man had done to his lust. One taste couldn't hurt him, right?

It seemed Minhyuk had the same idea. After consuming his own bite of the sponge clawed so messily from the full cake behind him the silver-haired man held up his full hand to Hoseok.

“Eat,” he demanded, and Hoseok did as he was told. He parted his lips and opened his mouth, all the while maintaining such hungry eye contact with the man in front of him, and then all of a sudden Minhyuk was flattening his palm and messily smearing the cake across his tongue. It wasn't neat. Sticky icing spread along his lips and chin and Hoseok sat still and waiting as Minhyuk dragged his coated fingers down the exposed skin of his neck only to smear the last of the sponge across his chest.

“Whoops,” Minhyuk’s mouth curled up into an innocent smile and the sight captivated Hoseok in a way that was so delightfully sinful. “Now you're dirty.”

Hoseok let his mouth close around the cake that had been placed on his tongue, tasting the remainder of the sticky icing not smeared across his chin or stuck in crumbs to his chest. It tasted like vanilla and sugar and cherry and plum and everything so sickly sweet he was immediately craving more.

“What a shame,” Hoseok murmured and Minhyuk could only offer a sly smile before he was leaning down and dragging his tongue across the sponge stuck to his chest, trailing licks all the way up his neck and sucking on the icing smeared across his bottom lip. Hoseok let it happen, the sensation of cold air after his hot tongue was removed from his skin only left him wanting more and each lick sent shivers down his spine. It was messy and ineffective - there was no way he was clean and should he do up his shirt the expensive material would be ruined - but he didn't care in the slightest.

All of a sudden there came the most delightful feeling of wetness encircling his nipple as Minhyuk licked at that too. There was no cake smeared across it but that didn't seem to stop the white-haired man from lapping at the bud until Hoseok was automatically pushing his hips up with the lance of pleasure that coursed through his body.

He could barely contain his groan. Until then his hands had been supporting his weight on the table beside him but now he allowed one hand to snake up and thread itself through the halo of white hair, keeping Minhyuk's head firmly in place as he sucked and bit and _tasted_.

When Minhyuk pulled back with a deep breath - hands still gripping his thigh, lips wet and swollen and eyes burning with hunger - he tilted his head to the side and gnawed on his own lip. “Good?” he breathed, dragging his gaze across his face.

“Mmm,” Hoseok hummed in agreement. He felt almost neglected now there was no sensation of hot wetness crawling up his chest and neck or circling his nipple but the feeling of need didn't last long. All of a sudden Minhyuk was kissing him again, slow and demanding, dragging his tongue across his lips and the icing meaning he tasted sickeningly sweet and leaving Hoseok craving more.

“Your mouth tastes delightful,” Minhyuk said softly when he pulled away.

“I know what would taste better,” Hoseok muttered, impatient at the pace of such slow foreplay. He was vaguely aware he was technically only there to help Wrath regain his sight and yet there was no point in not enjoying himself. Sin was all about indulgence after all, whether that was the sugary sweet of sponge and icing or the dirty, sweaty grinding of bodies in a Dining hall fashioned after Medieval mansions.

“I can hardly suck cock with my fingers so dirty, hmm?” Minhyuk seemed to frown at his sticky fingers before holding them up to his lips. “Suck.”

Hoseok did as he was told, opening his mouth wide so Minhyuk could push his fingers between his lips. He sucked on every single one, licking the icing and sponge and it was definitely just for show as the other man's hands were still smeared with cake no matter how many times he swirled his tongue around each finger.

When Minhyuk went to pull away Hoseok smiled, grabbed his wrist within one of his leather clad hands and licked all the way up his palm, relishing in the dark gaze of the other man as he fed his sugar coated fingers back between his lips.

All of a sudden there came an appreciative keening sound under his breath and Hoseok couldn't help the amused smirk that played at his lips. At the change in expression immediately the fingers were gone, his mouth strangely empty without them. The other man was staring at him in hunger and vague annoyance, seemingly irritated that he'd let his control slip and given up dominance to Lust. To Hoseok this was an entertaining power play - he supposed he could be considered submissive, but was it really docile acceptance or amusement at Gluttony’s obvious temptation?

Was he the one being controlled, or simply giving the illusion of it?

Hoseok knew the answer and he knew Minhyuk wouldn't like it, especially as his nimble fingers began unhooking the golden buckle of the belt he wore and fumbling with the zip of his slacks. The way he moved was frantic and he didn't look as he worked, instead leaning his body into Hoseok's to lick and nibble and nip at his ear in a way that was so mouthwateringly pleasant he could feel the hot shiver as it coursed down his spine.

“Ask me to suck you off,” he said softly, undertones an obvious command. “I want to hear Lust beg.”

Hoseok couldn't help the smile that played at his face the moment Minhyuk spoke those words. It was rare people told him what to do, and so when it happened it made it just as fun. He was the embodiment of all sex after all, submission was the best with the right kind of man.

Minhyuk was definitely the right kind of man.

And so he let his eyes grow lidded and mouth part slightly, allowing a gloved hand to close around the fabric of his shirt.

“Please, Minhyuk.. suck me off,” he murmured, tugging at his shirt lightly and tasting the icing still on his tongue.

“More,” Minhyuk almost demanded this time, his voice firmer as he paused in the act of working open his pants. “You want to help Pride remember?”

At the thought of the other man - Kihyun’s slight, thin frame, confident eyes and boasting words - Hoseok's hands curled into fists as he was filled with longing. He didn't like Pride exactly, but their chemistry drove Hoseok insane. The image of Kihyun was enough to spur him on and he channelled all the temptation of Lust though a breathless, needy voice.

“I need it, please. I need you to taste me.” Hoseok gripped at the edges of his shirt, spreading his legs wide where he sat on the table and peering through lidded lashes. “Please.”

The effect the full force of his Sin had on the other man was absolutely delightful. His whole body tightened, the hands working his trousers finally finding purchase in the zip and tugging at the waistband and Hoseok loved the effect he had on those around him. Watching them fall prey to seduction was the highlight of his existence.

Minhyuk didn't even allow Hoseok to slip off the edge of the table and fully remove his slacks, instead falling to his knees the minute his bare skin showed with a fire in his eyes that was obviously a lust for sex.

“Ahh..” he almost shuddered in relief when the other man finally wrapped his lips around his cock. He was teasingly slow, gripping at his inner thighs as he took him shallow at first and worked up a layer of spit, the familiar heat of another man's mouth causing Hoseok to shiver at the sensation. It wasn't often he opted for this kind of pleasure, but Minhyuk’s mouth was so skilled Hoseok wanted to be eaten alive.

When Hoseok's breath escaped him in a quiet groan Minhyuk pulled back with a smile, obviously entertained by such a needy sound coming from a man like him. Lust knew no shame however, and so he was quick to moan once again as Minhyuk used the tip of his tongue to drag tantalisingly slow circles around his head.

“You taste so good, Hoseok,” he almost sighed, using one hand to lazily stroke the base of his cock. Hoseok had to hold back from bucking his hips up to find the purchase he desired, body trembling with lust but rational telling him that allowing Minhyuk control would mean he would help Pride. That's why he was here - for Pride, but indulgence was telling him otherwise.

“What do I taste like?” he breathed through gritted teeth, eyes catching on Minhyuk's wet lips, the smear of icing to the left and precome to the right, the hunger in his eyes that told of pure, dirty sin. Oh, what he would give to see such pretty lips forced right down to the base. Oh, what he would give to be the one in control.

“You taste sweet, like candy or cake,” Minhyuk purred, flashing him amused eyes as Hoseok's breath stuttered at a particularly hard stroke. “Dirty like the guilt of eating too much sugar.”

At that Minhyuk slipped his lips as far as he could around his cock without gagging, hand holding the base, sleeves of his expensive shirt now wet with the remains of cake and spit. All Hoseok could do was drag out a low whine and try not to give into the temptation of making the pretty man underneath him gag, and yet as much as he tried to resist it was so hot and tight and maybe if he just thread a hand through his white hair like he did to the boys in his club-

Minhyuk pulled back from his cock with a sparkle in his eye and offered him a sly smile.

“Fuck, Minhyuk-” Hoseok protested shakily, frustration obvious in his lapse of formal tone. Despite his usual elegant way with words, Lust could never really hold his tongue during sex. “Don't stop.” 

“You can touch me, but you cannot take control okay?” the white-haired spoke firmly once again, looking up at him from between his legs with big eyes and wet lips and icing smudged across his cheek as he maintained teasingly slow strokes. “I have control. Okay?”

“I wasn’t aware you were so demanding,” Hoseok grit his teeth as the other man lazily stroked him with a glint in his eye that told him he knew _exactly_ how much of a tease he was being.

“Come on Hoseok, it must be hard always being the ringleader,” Minhyuk tilted his head to the side in a way that was decidedly puppy-like. “If you’re going to be letting all the Sins fuck you just so we can help you might as well get used to being the one beneath them. You’re always the one to seduce both men and women alike, it must be strange to plead.”

“Please.” He could barely get the rough word out, so preoccupied by the fact there was little pleasure lancing through his veins like electricity. He wanted more. The heat in his blood was still boiling and yet there was no _friction_ , no wet mouth taking him well, and it was so very frustrating to a man like Lust. His entire being was sex and being denied pleasure like this was absolutely stifling. He was _ready_ to fall into sin and yet there was no ledge to jump off of.

“Ahh, wait until I tell Pride I made Lust beg.”

If Hoseok hadn't been trying his hardest not to thrust his hips up he might have been a little irritated at the smug expression on the other man’s face. “Minhyuk, please,” He gasped as he jerked even slower. “You know what it's like being- being deprived of your sin-”

“Mm. That I do,” Minhyuk's eyes grew dark and Hoseok was reminded of the delicious food all around him. “You really are sinful aren't you?”

“The most- ah,” Hoseok stuttered as Minhyuk teased the head of his cock with slow tongue movements like he didn't know what he was doing to him. “Degrading of the sins- fuck-”

Minhyuk's mouth closed around his cock once again and this time he didn't hold anything back; he physically gagged and Hoseok couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take such heat, such tightness, and he was leaning back with one of his hands on an empty plate, his groans loud in the dining room coupled with his obviously hitching breath as his muscles pulled taut to breaking point. The faint sound of classical music drifting through the door was drowned out by the sound of Minhyuk _sucking_ and _slurping_ and even as waves of pleasure coursed through his body Hoseok couldn't help but think of just how pretty Minhyuk's lips looked around his cock. Of how, should they do this again, Lust would waste no time ruining him.

When Minhyuk pulled back he was positively ruined and yet still so in control, his lips wet and red and his hand covered in spit from where he had been gripping the base of his cock. As Hoseok panted Minhyuk began to work faster, and faster, and he was looking up at the other man with amused eyes as he griped at the table and breathed heavily. They both know he was close and yet Hoseok had been looking forward to full sex as well, not just this.

“Come,” Minhyuk said firmly, jerking his hand faster and grinning in sick amusement as Hoseok gasped from the sensation.

“But what about-”

“Just do it Lust,” Minhyuk laughed - he actually _laughed_ \- and kept up with his quick strokes, each movement of his hand making the muscles of his thighs tense and his teeth grit harder.

Hoseok did not have to be told twice. He came over himself with Minhyuk milking him, tremors of pleasure lancing through his body as his vision faded and low sounds caught in the back of his throat, and yet it wasn’t _enough_. The movement of his hand knocked a goblet to the floor and his back arched as his breath stuttered and yet it wasn't _enough._

Sure, he'd had his release. It had been fun while it lasted and Minhyuk looked pretty with wet lips and gasping breaths but it wasn't enough. Hoseok wanted to sin _more_ , even without the reason of Pride, disregarding any dignity just to indulge a little more.

He was still coming down with rapid breaths when the now familiar sensation of Minhyuk's tongue pressed against his stomach as he actually _tasted_ him, tongue darting between the dips of his abdominals and lapping at his release with definite enjoyment. He kept licking and sucking as he moved up his body, leaving a trail of sensitivity as Hoseok came down from his high, and when the other man finally reached his lips Hoseok grabbed his face with trembling hands so that he couldn't pull back any further. What was smeared across his lip might have been cum or icing, he wouldn't know and had no time to guess as Minhyuk ran a teasing tongue over his lips and froze under Hoseok's gaze.

“I want you to fuck me too,” he breathed, the slightly crazed look in the other man's eyes fueling his own longing. “Please Minhyuk. I want it to be dirty.”

There was a flash of confusion that lanced through the white-haired man's expression as he seemed to try to comprehend that Lust was actually asking for sex and then his lips curled back into a smile.

“Oh, you really are infuriating Lust,” he grinned. “Stay here, slacks off and lie down. I'll get what we need.”

Hoseok nodded and retracted his arms from where they were gripping his face, not watching as Minhyuk disappeared into a gilded door to the side of the table and instead focusing on letting the bottom of his suit pool on the wooden floor before laying his back down on the table. Laying there waiting for the other man to return made him remember that he was meant to be there to help Pride, not to beg for a fuck when he had plenty of willing men back at his establishment.

He loved it. He loved this. He'd forgotten what it was like to be under the control of another man and it was everything Lust needed and wanted and craved.

When Minhyuk finally returned Hoseok couldn't see him from his position laid back on the table, but his muscles twitched in anticipation as he felt smooth fingers ghost over the soft skin of his thigh. “Good boy,” Minhyuk breathed, and Hoseok had the overwhelming urge to say _yes, yes he was_.

The words stayed caught in his throat however as there came the sound of a lid popping and cold liquid dribbled against his entrance. The entire area was sensitive after his orgasm and so he sucked in a breath and bit back a gasp of surprise.

“When I've finished, I know I'll realise it was just your Sin making me do this,” Minhyuk seemed to say to himself, and Hoseok would have replied but all of a sudden there was what felt like a finger pushing into him without warning and it was a little bit distracting but everything he was craving at the very same time. “Alas, Lust is just too tempting.”

“I know,” Hoseok breathed, already beginning to squirm on the table even from such light pressure.

“You're playing me right now, aren't you?” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow as he pushed in a second finger.

“Yes,” Hoseok bit back his gasp. Oh, that felt _good_.

“Are you pretending to be submissive or are you actually pleading?”

“I don’t- _ahh_ ,” Hoseok's back arched off the table as Minhyuk slipped in a third finger and then began _moving_ them. “I- I don’t know,” He spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to make any keening noises as Minhyuk curled his fingers and brushed his prostate and made every muscle in his body tense at the same time.

“Beg for it,” Minhyuk said with a lewd smile, pushing his fingers lazily and raising an eyebrow every time a groan ghosted under Hoseok's rapid breaths.

“Please Minhyuk, fuck me.” He pushed his hips up from the table in an attempt to find purchase, any kind of pleasure that wasn't the occasional shock as Minhyuk fucked him with his fingers and made want rumble low in his chest.

“More,” Minhyuk commanded. He looked smug. Oh, how Hoseok wanted to smack that look right off his pretty face.

“I want you to fuck me, it would feel so good Minhyuk. You'd feel so good,” Hoseok gasped, and he shouldn't be enjoying this kind of debauchery in front of another Sin but it just made everything _dirtier_. “I want you to make me feel good.” 

The crack of longing in his voice was obvious and at that Minhyuk removed his fingers, letting Hoseok catch his breath with his back arched on the table, staring at the carved grapevines of the ceiling while his vision refocused. He was vaguely aware of his open suit, the cake still stuck to his torso and the lingering taste of sugar on his tongue, but all that was forgotten when there came a hand on his thigh once again and the feeling of something else pushing up inside him.

Minhyuk fucked him quickly but kindly. He slid in slowly to allow for some adjustment, gave Hoseok a small fraction of time to gasp and feel his eyes roll back into his head at how _full_ he felt, before he was gripping his hips and thrusting forward and pulling Hoseok down the wooden surface of the table just to reach that little bit deeper.

It was too much. Hoseok knew immediately that it was too much, that the tremors wracking his body and the long whines falling from his parted lips were because he hadn't had enough time to come down but he didn't care. He loved it. In his establishment he was very used to pretty dancer boys ruined and whimpering beneath him that to be pushed to his own limits for the first time in a lifetime was absolutely delightful. Every thrust of the other man's hips made his back arch off the table and his nails dig into the pale skin of his hips as their breathing grew ragged and uneven.

Minhyuk was quick to build up momentum, rhythmic thrusts corresponding with his quick breathing and yet he still moved languidly, not frantic in his movement but clearly fucking Hoseok with the goal of making him cry out. It was working. The sound of slapping skin and long moans was drowned out by the clatter of the plates around him and a few empty goblets rolled off the table with a clang.

Hoseok could barely focus on Minhyuk’s face as he fucked him, so far gone in his pleasure it was almost pointless, but at some point he saw the white-haired man offer him a smile. He looked deceivingly angelic with his halo of hair through his blurred vision and all Hoseok could do was smile back as he enjoyed his own destruction. Their hungry eye contact left Hoseok wanting more and so he fumbled for the hand digging into the soft skin of his hip to jerk the fingers up to his mouth, forcing himself to suck and lick and taste the icing as his whole body rocked and the pleasure grew unbearable.

“I don't hear any begging.” Minhyuk leant over his torso slightly to allow his fingers to push back against his throat. Hoseok gagged unexpectedly and pulled out the other man's hand to gasp and he almost didn't notice the spit that smeared across his lips as he did so. God, he was a mess.

“Please,” he choked out and Minhyuk grinned, fucking him with thrusts faster than his previous languid movement and stifling Hoseok's cries by shoving his fingers back into his mouth.

Hoseok was overstimulated and he loved it. The gagging of the fingers in his mouth, the smoothness of the table beneath him and the plates digging grooves into his back, the lingering pleasure from his orgasm mingling with the pain of too much happening at once. He was whining and moaning and it was so needy, so dirty, so _sinful_. The sound of sex was ripe, as was the taste of sugar on his tongue and the heavy sponge churning his stomach as he begged Minhyuk for more through the arch of his back and keening sounds falling from his mouth.

“More,” he could barely choke out, voice mumbled around the fingers in his mouth as he widened his legs to allow Minhyuk to slide deeper. The other man didn't hesitate to push further, faster, harder, and all of a sudden Hoseok was shaking and trying not to cry as he the right spot again and again and he couldn't climax again because he hadn't waited _long enough_.

“Thank you, thank you-” he mumbled around the fingers in his mouth - it was definitely unintelligible; his thoughts were already incoherent and yet Lust felt no shame despite the pleading tone of his voice. There was a hand pulling on his cock and one in his mouth and the feeling of Minhyuk fucking him was just too much he couldn't think about being better than the other Sin. He _wanted_ to be pushed to his limits. The feeling of another man inside him was so pleasurable and he was so full and for a second his vision blacked out as a thumb pressed into the head of his cock. He couldn't breathe round the fingers in his mouth but he made sure Minhyuk could hear his cries of oversensitivity as his thrusts grew more erratic with every passing second.

Minhyuk pulled out when he was close. Hoseok could barely collect his thoughts as he felt something hot spill across his stomach and navel and he was pretty sure it was Minhyuk's release but all he could do was lay there with his whole body shaking as whimpers fell from his mouth. There was cum and cake and sweat everywhere but neither of them minded. They'd made a mess anyway, it wasn't like they cared about a little more ruin.

Because Hoseok felt positively ruined and it had been so long since that had occurred. He'd forgotten what it was like to be the one begging.

It was nice. He should try it more often.

“Fuck,” Minhyuk exhaled, falling back onto his gilded chair with hair disheveled, cake on his clothes and a sparkle in his eye.

Hoseok was still lying on the table, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to process exactly what had just happened. When he'd been told to seduce the Sins he didn't think he'd enjoy his destruction this much.

It took a few moments for him to come down from the blissful fucked-out high, and when he did manage to sit up with his muscles aching he had to take a second to frown at the mess covering his torso before dragging his eyes up to meet Minhyuk's.

“You look pretty ruined,” Minhyuk smiled, a blissful glaze over his eyes as he caught his breath. “Want to go for another round?”

“I have other Sins to find,” Hoseok choked out and tried to ignore the hoarseness of his voice as he pushed back his hair with a shaky hand - possibly tracking cake or cum through it. If he was honest, he wanted probably go for three more rounds. See how many plates they could knock of the table. See how much cake they could eat. See how much Gluttony could make him beg.

But he had work to do. He couldn't stay here begging for Gluttony when Greed, Envy and Sloth were waiting for him somewhere in Seoul.

“Mm,” Minhyuk hummed as he licked his fingers absentmindedly, dark gaze watching as Hoseok tried his best to clean up the mess of his torso. “You taste.. delicious.”

“Thank you,” Hoseok's voice was scratchy as he dragged a finger up the mess of his stomach. He stared impassively at it for a second before closing his lips around the substance. His adverse reaction was immediate and he removed his finger with a grimace to wipe on the wrinkled sleeve of his suit. “You don’t,” he frowned, only half teasing, but the joke lightened the atmosphere almost immediately and Minhyuk chuckled lightly. It was natural how Hoseok’s lips twitched up into a smile and his body relaxed - he was used to the ache of sex every morning, but this was going to be something else.

The hunger in Gluttony’s eyes was still burning, but the satisfaction was present on his face. Hoseok had succeeded.

They were silent as he put his clothes back on. Minhyuk watching in amusement as Hoseok fixed the buttons of his shirt over the mess of his body and tried to smooth it the best he could with shaking hands. Ah well, a ruined shirt didn't matter all that much to a man like Lust, especially when it had been ruined by such sin.

“God, I hate that you used me,” Minhyuk said softly, picking at his nails and surveying the mess of what had been his immaculate dining table.

“It wasn't that bad of a fuck if I am honest with you,” Hoseok said simply and he relished in the immediate narrowing of Minhyuk's eyes. He shrugged and began fixing the collar of his suit. “Don't take it personally.”

Hoseok was not about to tell him that the crack in his voice when he came and the waiver of his pleads and the tears in his eyes had been because it had felt so, so good. He wasn’t about to let Minhyuk know Lust had enjoyed his control.

“I won't take it personally,” Minhyuk smiled and tilted his head to the side. “In fact, I'm almost flattered you found me worthy of Lust.”

Hoseok pulled on his leather gloves as his lips twitched at the corners. “And I'm flattered I tasted so good.”

When he located his mask strewn by a bowl of steamed vegetables coated in sugar he fixed it as quickly as he could, tying the ribbon with nimble fingers and letting the velvet smooth his skin before slipping off the table and giving a curt nod. His whole body ached and there was definitely a sheen of sweat across his face but it wasn't like he was going to be enjoying the company downstairs any longer. He had done what he came to do and now he had three more Sins to find.

“I'll see you Hallow’s eve,” he said to Minhyuk, who was looking at him once again with a hungry gaze as he rolled back his cuffs to expose more leather.

“Mm. Tell Pride I wish him well.”

Hoseok nodded, as did Minhyuk, and they shared a smile of understanding and possibly amusement what had just occurred. It had been fun. Maybe, after this whole ordeal was over, Hoseok might visit the strange white-haired man again.

And with that Hoseok left the dining room, closing the gilded door behind him and smoothing down his wrinkled suit. There was still cake smeared across his bottom lip and as he walked back along the marble corridor he scraped it off with his forefinger and let the icing dance on his tongue.

It was sweet like sugar, and tasted of sin.


	3. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? it's been a while but im back with sin. literally lmao  
>  uhh envy swears a little in this so like if ur not chill w the word fuck then yeah dont  
> enjoy !!

Hoseok hadn't been aware that Theatre was such a huge subculture in Korea.

Upon searching for the other Sins he had happened upon the world of glitter, hairspray and dancers, had been enthralled by the idea of watching something on stage that wasn't the slow removal of clothes or the harsh slapping of skin. As a matter of fact Hoseok had even been to a performance the other night, taking a break from his relentless search to indulge in an area of pleasure he didn't usually.

That was when he'd found Envy.

He hadn't known it at first. The production had been one of grandeur, held in one of the most prestigious theatres in Seoul situated along the riverfront and consisting of large musical numbers, effects even broadway would be jealous of and a huge audience of men in suits, women in gowns and champagne flutes in their elegant hands. Hoseok had been so entranced by the story of a young farmer's boy moving to the great city of 1920’s New York that he hadn't noticed him at first, hadn't looked past the twinkling red skirts and pin-up girls with bobbed hair to take note of why his blood was almost boiling under his skin.

Until a young man had appeared on stage dressed in tweed and a white button shirt.

The second lead had been revealed through a grand dance number, the typical jazz of the era loud in the large theatre and the use of tapdance extraordinary.

It was then his boiling blood lit into flames. Hoseok had been filled with the sudden urge to be on stage too, had gripped the arms of his velvet seat so hard his knuckles had turned white after the strain. He'd been moments away from pushing himself out of his chair and demanding to know why  _ he _ wasn't the one dancing his heart out to the enthralled audience and receiving all the praise he deserved.

And then their eyes had met - just briefly, not enough for Hoseok to be sure - and his senses had lit on fire.

It was Envy.

People had watched him that night at the afterparty too. A few women had giggled and ran their spindly fingers down the arm of his suit, a few backup dancers had offered to take him to the backroom just for fun, but Hoseok had brushed past them with a flirty smile and promises of next time until he had reached the corner of the room where the actors had gathered. Envy had been stood looking bored, eyes flitting around the mass of people drinking and laughing and swearing with obvious hatred in his eyes, his heavy stage makeup long gone to reveal pretty eyelashes, pink lips and an arrogant wrinkle of his nose.

Gluttony had been sultry. Envy was pretty.

Their eyes had met once again that night and this time it had been enough. Hoseok had felt his body doused in flames almost immediately. There had been a surge of hatred clawing up his throat and choking of his breath, screams of ‘ _ unfair _ ’ and ‘ _ better than him’  _ echoing in his mind until their gaze had been broken and Hoseok could breathe again.

The strong emotions he had felt in just that brief encounter had been enough to fuel his quick action. It had been so addicting, so tempting and raw and  _ hateful _ that such a low Sin as Lust could not resist. He almost wanted to be destroyed by Envy, as sinful and the thought was, because such hateful emotions shouldn't be used through anything other than sweaty, writhing bodies and moans loud enough for the Underworld to hear. At least, that's what Lust believed.

Backstage at a show was a place Hoseok was strangely familiar with.

He had never experienced it before yet there was something in the muffled shouts and flurry of glitter and hairspray and dancers running on sparkly high heels that reminded him of the clubs he frequented, or the risque underground bars. The hallway he meandered down smelt like makeup and sweat, the panicked, flighty people around him a blur as he walked right between them all, a boat drifting in stormy waters.

They stopped to stare at him when he passed. Frantically changing actors halted to stick their head out the changing room doors despite the state of their undress. Make-up artists and set designers paused in the act of wheeling props or juggling bottles of foundation and primer just to gawk as he strolled between them. He supposed he should have stopped to say hello, but the further he got through the meandering, busy corridors, the more the hatred boiled in his veins.

Envy was close. He could feel it.

Perhaps the people were staring because of his attire. It wouldn’t be surprising. If one didn’t frequent the dungeons like he did, if they didn’t spend every waking hour of their day appreciating the human body in it’s most sinful of forms, than maybe they would find his outfit a little distracting. He’d taken liberal opportunity at the viewing of the pin-up girls to dress in red slacks, suspenders and pointed shoes, although his lack of a top and dusting of glitter across his bare torso was probably a little dazzling. The makeup was too, for he’d taken a guess at what Envy would like best on a man and decided the most sultry eyes and smokey eyeliner was for the best.

He looked absolutely enviable, that was for sure. Everything the small-framed man called Envy Hoseok had seen on stage hadn't been; flashy and dazzling and utterly irresistible. He also smelt like sex, which was a given, and the thought made his lips curl into an amused smile as he reached the end of the hallway.

There were two doors. 

One was open and showed a scene of frantic movement; a handsome man sat in a chair while three women fussed over his makeup, hair and shoes and two others argued in the corner about the tie he should wear.

The other was closed, the heat radiating from it as obvious as the smell of bubblegum Hoseok had tasted on his tongue only the other day.

When he opened the door the hurried world of show business seemed to grow muffled behind him. He was hit with an overwhelming wave of bitterness, the incredible need for him to prove himself and the immediate loathing of all those around him, and yet, at the feeling of such strong emotion, all Hoseok could do was smile.

The man was currently leaning over his dressing table. He was alone, accompanied only by the wide range of makeup strewn messily across the countertop, peering into the backlit mirror while the artificial lights cast strange shadows on the rack of clothes strung along one wall and the mess of shoes on the floor. He seemed to be applying something to his eye with one hand on the countertop as his breath fogged the mirror from his carefully parted lips, tongue poking out in concentration in a momentary show of vulnerability. And yet, despite the strange situation, Hoseok was still invariably fighting the sudden feelings of hatred clawing at his insides.

It was at that point their eyes caught through the reflection of the mirror and he immediately froze, lip curling into a snarl and hand pausing where he was applying the makeup.

Envy looked smaller than he had on stage. About the same height as Hoseok and yet slight and thin. Not lean or proud like Kihyun but soft and hunched over his own hatred, eyes burning and lip curled in distaste. He was as pretty as he had been at the afterparty - with a sculpted nose, pointed lips and delicate eyelashes - and yet his entire being screamed that he  _ wanted _ everybody else to be below him.

Hoseok  _ wanted _ to be below him.

When Minhyuk had fucked him he'd still been vying for control. After running his club for so very long it was hard to relinquish that power so easily, especially to a man as cunning as Gluttony.   
  
Envy, however, was different. Envy was young, younger than the rest of them by a few long ages and accustomed to the mannerisms of the current era more than any of the other sins. Envy was the newest of all of them - Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath had existed for as long as humanity, the basic sins that every man or woman experienced. After the building of society, the formation of villages and values and property along had come Greed for the owning of new things and Pride for what they possessed. It was only then that Envy came to be - the longing for what others had. Some may have argued that Wrath was the most hateful of all the sins but Hoseok happened to disagree. Wrath was violent. Envy was hate in its purest form.

Upon Envy snarling at him with a curl of his lip and teeth bared, Hoseok felt the familiar heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Envy wrinkled his nose as he looked him up and down. Hoseok tried not to smile through his façade at the other man's narrowed wandering eyes and thick swallow at the show of bare glittered skin.

“A dancer,” Hoseok said simply. He guided the door closed behind him and Envy didn't so much as flinch. Instead he immediately turned back to where he was leaning over the counter strewn with makeup to apply more product.

“I've never seen a male dancer like you for this production.” The other man frowned, pausing in the act of his eyeliner application. “But anyway, that's not important. Dancers aren't allowed in the main dressing rooms. Get out.”

Hoseok smiled in amusement and began making his way over to the countertop Envy was currently leaning over. At first the other man paid him no mind, until all of a sudden he was gently running his hand over the palettes of pretty pink and sunset hues of orange that littered the wood. The makeup came away across his fingertips and left a dusting of glitter like a bruise.

“What are you doing?” Envy asked, incredulous, reaching out his hand to grab his wrist. “Don't  _ touch _ that-”

The shudder that ran down his spine the minute their bare skin collided was absolutely delightful. Hoseok watched passively as his eyes grew wide, noted the way the atmosphere immediately changed from underlying hatred to sexual tension, and he’d be lying if he said how the other man wet his lips in his distraction didn't make arousal curl hot in his stomach.

“Hello Envy,” Hoseok smiled, twisting his hand to curl his fingers around the other man's wrist.

“Lust,” Envy snarled and pulled back his hand rather aggressively. He took a minute to straighten his shirt before he turned back to the mirror to run the pad of his finger over the gloss of his lips. “The next time you want to pay me a visit, don't watch my shows and crash the afterparty.”

“You knew that was me?”

Envy shrugged in response, biting his lip and dragging the soft skin over his teeth. “I'm not stupid like Gluttony. I was minding my own business and I suddenly had the urge to fuck my coworker.”

“Oh, the main lead? Mm, the Gods spent a long time on him.” Hoseok smiled as he thought of the man he had seen on stage just the night before. He really had been beautiful; like Envy, he supposed, but just a little better in all aspects. “What is your name, Envy?”

“I go by Changkyun,” the man answered and the rumbling deepness of his voice was pleasing both to Hoseok’s ear and his arousal. 

“My name is Hoseok, but I suppose you know that already hmm?” he smiled and let his fingers skim lightly over the exposed skin of the other man’s forearm. They left goosebumps in their wake and the delightful hitch of the other man’s breath sent heat lancing through his stomach. “It is nice of us to meet, Changkyun.”

“For you maybe. Why are you here? The show starts in less than an hour, I can't be dealing with these.. distractions.” He gestured loosely to Hoseok's skimpy attire after setting down his eyeliner.

“I need your help,” Hoseok began with a sigh. “Wrath has been hurt and-”

“No.”

Hoseok snapped his head up sharply. “What?”

“I said, no,” Changkyun rolled his eyes, snatched his arm back and turned back to begin fixing his collar in the mirror. “I have too many productions, Hoseok. One more season and I might finally get the main lead, I can't stray from my path just because Wrath did something idiotic.”

“You know what he did?” Hoseok raised a curious eyebrow, momentarily lapsing in character.

“Envy likes to watch,” Changkyun said simply, before pulling on the knot of his tie to complete his twenties themed outfit and gesturing with his hand towards the closed door behind them. The muffled commotion of the backstage crew and multiple actors was louder than it had been earlier but still a world away from the tense dressing room. “Get out. I don't want you here.”

“But Changkyun…” Hoseok almost whined, revelling in the immediate way the man tensed when he let his fingers wrap around the fabric of his tie to pull him closer.

“I said get out,” Changkyun said harshly, roughly pulling his tie from his grasp and focusing on the brightly lit mirror in front of him. “Don't try that on me Hoseok, I can see right through your little act-”

“What little act?” Hoseok pouted. He chose that exact moment to slip his body between the other man and the mirror so that they were forced face to face. Changkyun visibly gulped, his lips curling into an expression of disgust as he focused on the mirror now over Hoseok’s shoulder.

“The one you're doing now,” he said roughly. “The seduction one.”

“It’s not an act,” Hoseok insisted with a smile, loving the way Changkyun could barely contain his arousal as he eased himself back onto the counter behind him. The clatter of makeup bottles and palettes being pushed to the side went unnoticed by the other man. Oh, this  _ was _ fun. 

“Shut up,” he sneered in response. It was almost amusing how obviously he was avoiding Hoseok’s gaze, how the waves of hate radiating from his small body immediately gave way to something more pleasurable as Hoseok danced his fingers along his inner thighs and spread his legs.

“I want you to fuck me Changkyun,” Hoseok said softly as he tugged on his tie once again, wrapping the fabric around his fist so that he could pull without the other man rejecting his advancements.

“No, you don't,” His jaw grew tight at the suggestion and he stumbled towards him at the tugging of his tie. “You want me to help you and are using your sin to get it.”

“No Changkyun, I want you,” Hoseok learned right in to whisper in his ear. His breath was warm, the heat from the other man so teasingly alluring and the smell of hatred spurring him on. “Right now, right here.”

“Get off me.” Changkyun pulled back just enough to scowl at him, hands curled into fists at his side so tight his knuckles turned white.

“You could pretend you're so big and strong like you wished you were Changkyun. Always second best, that's you. Didn't even get the main lead-”

Hostility radiated in heavy waves from Changkyuns tense body. “Be quiet, or else I'll.. I'll..”

“What? Fuck me?” Hoseok laughed lightly. “If you did you'd be the best for once. Imagine knowing you did that to Lust, imaging knowing you conquered a Sin.” He tugged on his tie so that he could press a kiss to the other man's neck.

Changkyun visibly shuddered. “I said I’m not about to fall prey to temptation, Lust.”   
  
"Do you want me to beg for you?” Hoseok leant up from where he sat on the counter to murmur into his ear. “Do you want me to moan your name with tears in my eyes as you fuck me so, so good?"

Silence met his tempting words.   
  
"All that muscle, those wide shoulders, deep, booming voice," Lust continued to whisper as he spread his fingers over the actor's shoulders. "I want you to control me, Changkyun."   
  
"Hoseok,” he protested wearily. “I know you do this to everyone-"   
  
"No, just you," Hoseok wound his tie tighter around his fist and let his hips graze the other man's crotch lightly. "I only want you. Make me cry because it feels so good, Envy. Ruin me. Be the man you've always wanted to be.” Hoseok mouthed at his neck and jawline before whispering in his ear, "You see how other men fuck me, when you watch from the shadows in my club.”   
  
The temperature dropped as Changkyun froze in obvious dread. "You know I'm there?"   
  
"Always," Hoseok grinned and nipped at his ear. "Don't you want to be them? Don't you want to do that to me too?"   
  
"Shut up." Changkyun grew suddenly angry, pushing back from Hoseok with his palms flat on the mirror and yet the grip he had on his tie was too tight to let him move.   
  
“Wouldn't I look so pretty with my makeup running?” Hoseok looked up at him with wide eyes.

Changkyun stilled and Hoseok thought that he had finally won. He’d done it, he’d twisted his words and lured another being to sin.

The silence was only a beat but it felt like a lifetime to Lust, and then all of a sudden the younger man's shoulders dropped and he began untangling the hand in his tie.

“Get out Hoseok,” Changkyun sighed, obviously exasperated.

Hoseok frowned. Why hadn't Changkyun agreed to his offer? Nobody said no to Lust.  _ Nobody _ . Hoseok was not one for thinking he was better, but his Pride was considerably damaged by the idea that anybody would be daring enough to reject him after such an obvious act.

Pride. He had to help Pride and save Wrath. For the first time since the whole ordeal had begun Hoseok felt panic bubble somewhere deep in his being. He'd been so confident in his abilities to seduce. If Changkyun could reject him so easily then what did that make him? He was no better than humans. He was no better than Wrath. Weak in his sin and a burden to the Underworld.

Hoseok watched Changkyun step backwards from him and brush down his suit with disbelief bubbling beneath his skin, and then, slowly, it dawned on him. Little pieces of the puzzle fit together so perfectly - the disappointment in the actors' eyes, the waves of hostility, the exasperation in his dissatisfied sigh.

The realisation sparked like a candle being lit in a dark room. All those times he felt hate in the private rooms of his establishment, all those nights spent putting on a show just for the added pleasure of knowing another Sin was watching him fuck some pretty dancer boy and listen to his moans. He'd been wrong about why he was watching, been too wrapped up in his own pleasure to even think of the other possibility.

Envy didn't want to be Lust.

Envy wanted to be the one beneath him.

“I misjudged you,” Hoseok whispered to himself. How had he been so foolish? It was obvious now that he thought about it. “Maybe.. maybe after all those times watching, you'd rather be the one underneath me?”

There was a pause as Changkyun stared at him, doe-eyed and strangely young, and Hoseok’s stomach curled in hot anticipation.

“I'm right aren't I?” Hoseok felt a disbelieving smile creep onto his face. “Of course my act wouldn't work. Of course, how could I be such a fool - you don't like me acting submissive because you  _ are _ the submissive.”

“I'm not submissive,” Changkyun said quickly. Too quickly. He wouldn't meet his eyes.

“I thought… because of Gluttony. ” Hoseok looked up in realisation and pushed himself off the counter. “Do you want me to treat you like one of my dancers?” he asked softly. “Do you want me to make you cry?”

“No,” Changkyun breathed - and yet, for the first time that evening, he didn't try to retreat.

Slowly, gently, Hoseok took his chin and lifted it until Changkyun's wide, nervous eyes fixed on his. “You'd look so pretty with your makeup running,” he murmured, testing the cold waters. If Changkyun shrugged him off and told him to leave, right then and there, he would. Pride would have to find a way to save Wrath without Envy by his side.

But then, like a soft rose blooming in the summer heat, Changkyun blushed a pretty, delicate red.

It was the most delightful thing Hoseok had ever seen.

In the suddenly cloying atmosphere the actor swallowed thickly and spoke with a shaky voice. “Why are you here again?” 

“To help Pride,” Hoseok said quietly, ghosting his thumb over the other man's bottom lip and watching as he relaxed into the movement. “What will it take to get you to help, hmm? Come on Changkyunnie, I'll do whatever you want.” Hoseok leaned into his ear. “Treat you however you want.”

Changkyun's breath hitched. For a moment he hesitated, seemingly trying to process what was happening, and then all of a sudden Hoseok felt the destructive pressure of delicate fingers curling around his suspenders.

“Would you fuck me?” Changkyun breathed, unsure and questioning and yet decisive at the same time. He knew what he wanted, he was just ashamed to ask.

Lust knew no shame.

“If that's what you want,” Hoseok smiled. Outside somebody gave a shout that showtime was approaching and a collective scream of muffled panic reached the quiet changing room. Neither of them paid it any mind.

“Okay. Okay then, fuck me and I'll.. I'll help Pride.” Changkyun seemed to have lost his edge since Hoseok had stepped closer, but just hearing him say that he would help Pride immediately eased his worries. Lust was not about to fail. “But..” Changkyun began again, and his eyes flickered hesitantly from Hoseok's eyes to his lips.

“But..?” he prompted with a frown.

“Be rough,” Changkyun barely whispered. “Like.. like you are with your little dancer boys.”

Heat sunk deep into the marrow of Lust’s bones

“How rough?” Hoseok murmured. His gaze burnt into Changkyuns hateful ones, the younger sin melting into the hand holding his face.

He opened his mouth hesitantly. Once, twice, worry and fear flitting across his face for a single second, and then he said, “Make me cry.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“I didn't realise Envy was so sinful,” Hoseok's lips curled into a grin and he raised a curious eyebrow. “Are you sure, little Changkyun?”

“I've watched you for so long. I've been so jealous, so jealous - Of course I'm sure,” Changkyun snapped, his tone biting.

That was all it took. Letting the younger man’s chin fall from his grip, he gently manoeuvred him until back of his thighs hit the countertop. There was something about Changkyun's wide eyes and pliant form that softened his old heart. Maybe Envy wasn't as full of hatred as he had thought. Maybe Envy was misunderstood.

“The safe word is Showtime,” He said almost absentmindedly, easily slipping back into the demeanour he took in his club.

Changkyun nodded and slipped himself back onto the counter. The movement knocked over a bottle of foundation. “Showtime. Okay.”

Hoseok fit between his thighs like it was meant to be. They felt soft under his touch; not lean like his dancer boys but pliant and rounded. 

Lust hesitated for a second, drinking in the flutter of delicate eyelashes framing eyes that burned with impatience, feeling the hatred of envy simmer in his veins alongside the fire of lust, before he closed the heavy gap between them.

When they kissed and their lips slot together all thoughts of hesitation slipped from between his fingers like sand. Changkyun kissed with hatred, pulling at Hoseok's bottom lip with his teeth, snaking a hand around his neck to force their mouths together. It was almost painful and Hoseok wouldn't be surprised if he walked away from this with bruised lips.

Gluttony had been a power struggle, both of them lost in temptation, and in the end Hoseok ended up begging beneath him. He'd walked into Envy’s territory prepared for the same type of submission that to be surprised with this power was incredibly exciting. If Changkyun wanted to use him to live out one of his fantasies, well, Hoseok was happy to comply.

For Pride. It was all for Pride. 

"Are you ready, Changkyun?” He ghosted tingling lips across the actor's sharp jaw. “Have your dreams led up to this moment?”

Hoseok could feel it - the shudder that wracked his body as he fell prey to temptation. The hand placed on his neck began digging nails into the soft skin, the other tugging aggressively on his slacks.

“Yes, yes. I’m ready.”

As devious as it was, Hoseok gained great pleasure from feeling Changkyun’s breath catch and tremble as he slipped hands under his shirt and pressed into the soft skin. The ebbing aura of another man slipping beneath waves of longing and desire - it was  _ delicious. _

"I'm going to fuck you, and you're not allowed to come until you cry," Hoseok murmured almost absentmindedly, dragging the smaller man towards him so their bodies pressed flush against the dressing room mirror. “My dancer boys are terrible at this. Do you think Envy could be better?”

Changkyun’s nails pinched at his skin and he spoke through grit teeth. “I will be better.”

The arousal that nipped at Hoseok’s stomach was interrupted by a commotion of song outside the closed door. He was quick to voice his thoughts. “What if people see?"   
  
"Let them see," Changkyun said fiercely, eyes burning with the flames of the underworld and nails in Hoseok’s back painful. "For once, let them want to be me instead."

Hoseok smiled. 

Envy was so delightful.

Hoseok was quick to tug on his tweed trousers as Changkyun gripped at his hair. “We need these off.”

As the actor complied Hoseok stepped back with a frown - despite the careful consideration of his attire and makeup, he had entirely forgotten lube. That was unlike him. Why had he lapsed in control?

“It's in the cabinet,” Changkyun said after a moment, hurriedly unbuttoning his slacks.

“Do this often?” Hoseok teased, finding what he wanted underneath a pile of glittery clothes and stockings.

“We use it for costumes.”

When Hoseok turned back the blush had deepened on his cheeks and his gaze was embarrassed and flighty.

As he went to crouch below the counter Hoseok ran a firm hand down Changkyuns legs, marvelling at the smoothness of the skin. It was such a stark contrast to his prickly personality.

He set the bottle down gently - careful, methodical - before pressing his thumb into the pliant skin of Changkyuns inner thigh and watching in fascination as it dimpled under the pressure. Beneath the burning hatred Envy smelt like hairspray and lemon detergent; overwhelming springtime scents that spoke of innocent and twisted Hoseok's stomach into knots.

With Lust as the driving force, the other sin revelled in the tense atmosphere as he placed a delicate kiss on the thigh he held.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun asked, breathless as he shifted impatiently in his seat.

Hoseok smiled to himself and pressed another soft kiss further up his thigh.

When he blew a gentle breath of air across the tender skin the man above him shuddered. As if on instinct, his taught legs drew inwards and he pressed a flat palm to Hoseok’s head.

“Stop,” he choked out.

“Is Envy sensitive?” Hoseok smiled, trailing fingers along the tops of his thigh and marvelling as Changkyun’s lower lip wobbled. For him to be reacting without so much as a touch - why, it was the most tempting thing Hoseok had seen that day.

“No. B-but I have a show,” His attempts to sound demanding fell like sand through his splayed fingers and Hoseok laughed before kissing further up his leg. “Hurry up or we won’t have time.”

“We go at my pace,” Hoseok said quietly.

“But I want-”

“I don’t care.” Hoseok spoke over him, purposely not meeting his hateful gaze “We go at my pace.”

Changkyun’s fiery stare burned spiteful holes in Hoseok's chest but he didn’t say another word.

How good.

Hoseok continued to take his time in placing kisses up his thigh, enjoying the way the other man's breathing stuttered merely at the gentle caress of a breath. Lust felt like melting at such a pretty sight - tan skin soft and thick in all the right places, a mottled hip bruise visible from where his shirt had hiked up and the red outline of slack buttons had dug into the curves of his stomach.

Without warning, Hoseok stopped caressing his thigh only to take his already hard cock into his mouth.

Changkyuns thighs immediately closed and he let out a choked moan. Worked up from the teasing, it seemed so much as a little tightness was enough to cause him to drop his head back onto the mirror and whine.

The sound went straight to Hoseok’s arousal and anticipation thrummed in his veins. He wondered what Envy’s voice would sound like as it broke. He wondered what he'd sound like as he cried.

The small protesting whimper that fell from Changkyun’s lips when Hoseok pulled back and stood up went mostly ignored as he flicked open the bottle of lube with practised fingers. 

The older Sin had fun teasing him - warming up the liquid like it was meant to be used, revelling in the hastened breathing of the man who was almost shivering with anticipation on the counter. 

One form of control Hoseok liked to exhibit was patience. If he was reserved, methodical and slow, the other man would break without him even having to say a word.

It seemed Envy was no more willing to endure than humans.

“Please,” he whispered, obviously embarrassed, after the silence had drawn out too long. When Hoseok dragged his gaze to the counter he was met with the beautiful sight of Changkyun - already flushed with pupils wide - knotting his shirt in his hands as his legs rubbed together in an attempt to chase some pleasure from friction.

Hoseok smiled. He wasn't even touching himself, and he didn't even have to be told.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Guiding his legs open, Hoseok took a moment to appreciate the sight - the tan line just below his navel exposed by his ridden up shirt, the already flushed tip of his cock almost a prettier pink than his blush - before leading a hand to his entrance and slowly pushing one finger inside.

The sigh of relief disrupted the thick atmosphere around them like the calm of churning waters. Changkyun relaxed onto the mirror, seemingly content with finally being touched.

“Why are you so jealous of my dancers,eh Changkyun?” Hoseok murmured in his ear, soothing his tense muscles with a hand stroking his thigh as he worked his finger. Something in Changkyun echoed instincts of protection deep in Hoseok’s old soul. “Do you perhaps like me a little more than you should?”

“Shut up,” Envy snapped through grit teeth, pushing back on the mirror as he sought purchase from the single finger.

“Does Envy have a crush on Lust?” Hoseok mused, slipping in another digit easily and scissoring just enough to open him up.

Changkyun shook his head frantically. The grip on Lusts’ bare shoulders tightened and his breath caught sharply. “No.”

Hoseok waited a moment, observing Changkyun's pretty features already screwed up in discomfort, and smiled.

“Do you have a crush on me Changkyun?” he whispered, curling his fingers.

“Yes!” Changkyun sucked in a breath as he his back curled into a pretty arch and his eyes squeezed shut. “Ahh, fuck, fuck- Don't tell the other Sins-”

“My mouth is sealed,” Hoseok smiled to himself and pulled out his slicked fingers. Changkyun whined at the lack of contact and he let slip another chuckle - oh, Envy was  _ adorable _ . First the crush and now so needy. Hoseok supposed that, should he employ favourites in the hierarchy of the other Sins, Changkyun would be quite high on the list.

A petty schoolboy crush was understandable. The very embodiment of sex would be appealing to a man who craved validation like Envy. A crush was a simple side effect of the human emotions that came with human bodies.

“Safeword?” Hoseok prompted as he guided this tense thighs apart with one hand as the other stroked himself. Already hard from the shuddering whines of the other man, pleasure thrummed in his veins alongside anticipation and appreciation; appreciation for the beauty of Changkyun already breaking down on the messy showroom counter and anticipation for making him beg.

“Showtime,” Changkyun said quickly. “ _ Ah _ ...” 

When Hoseok first slid inside he allowed some time for Changkyun to adjust as his whole body tensed and the pull on his hair tightened. After taking a second to brace himself against the mirror Hoseok was moving, thrusting, accompanied by the needy rise of Changkyun’s hips as he chased a fullness Hoseok knew all too well.

The hot tightness settled deep in his bones. The familiar velvety comfort quelled the constant ache of his chest and stoked the flames of his Sin even more. The other man made breathy noises in his throat with each thrust and they simply spurred him on.

“Ah, fuck-” Envy gasped over the clatter of a foundation bottle falling off the counter. “There. There, right there-” Changkyun arched his back unto the mirror and clawed at Hoseok's back as he dragged his pliant hips closer.

“You have quite a way with words, Envy,” Hoseok’s voice was considerably more controlled than Changkyun’s, the sparks of pleasure in his head easy to maintain with each thrust. “Have you forgotten how to be poised? Are you really that wrapped up in modern-day fantasies?”

“Shut up.” The younger Sin hateful voice wavered as his hand fumbled to wrap around his cock.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Hoseok said, watching in amusement as Changkyun whined but pressed his hands against the mirror instead. For somebody so full of envy, he was very willing to submit.

“ _ Fuck _ , Lust-”

“Hoseok,” The older Sin prompted and yet he was met with open defiance as Changkyun ignored him and fumbled to stroke himself once again. His cock was a desperate red and just begging to be touched, but before he could find relief Lust took his wrist and pinned it against the mirror above him. At the quick movement the man underneath him gasped and the mirror fogged over with sweat.

“Hoseok.” he insisted.

Changkyuns breathing grew rapid and all of a sudden their eyes locked. For a second they flickered, telltale hatred momentarily flashing, before his shoulders relaxed and his grit teeth grew slack.

“Hoseok,” he said quietly.

Lust smiled.

The thighs under his hands quivered and the clatter of a falling makeup palette could be heard over the sound of skin and harsh breaths.

“It feels so good,” Changkyun whined and dropped his head onto Hoseok's shoulder. His hot skin trembled with anticipation and the first slivers of broken threaded their way through his shakey words. “Too good, please-”

“Do you want me to stop?” Hoseok asked, and while his voice was firm he let kindness colour its tone. Changkyun cried out and shook his head.

“No no, please, don't stop- can I,  _ fuck _ , can I-”

His babbling words were cut off at the sudden large hammer on the door. Envy was so surprised he clutched onto Hoseok and bit his lip so hard it blossomed a pretty red in the artificial light. 

“Changkyun!” The woman outside called. “Performance in thirty! Do you need help with your outfit again?”

“No, no!” Changkyun choked out. His voice wavered from the collision of their hips as Hoseok chased hot pressure. “I’m fine. It’s fine-  _ ah _ -”

Once again his speech was cut off, this time by the resounding clatter of an entire box of facepaint being knocked off the counter by a desperate outreach of his hand as he tried to find purchase.

“Changkyun?” The disembodied voice grew increasingly concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” he shouted, desperate and strained. There was a frantic look in his eye and yet, despite his perilous situation, he seemed to gasp and arch up to meet Hoseok’s thrusts with more vigor while he attempted to keep quiet. The action left Lust reeling at the sudden tightness. “Leave me alone, it feels so-  _ ah- _ I’ll be out in a few- don’t worry!”

The woman's voice gave a hesitant agreement, and then it disappeared.

“Please.” Changkyun gasped the moment she was gone, relieved and yet coiled to breaking point, chest heaving and whole body taught. Desperate. “You’re so cruel, I- I-"

His words cut off abruptly when Hoseok placed a gentle hand on his neck. No pressure was applied and yet the reaction was instantaneous. Changkyun seemed to arch into the feeling of Lust against his skin, flushed cheeks and splotched skin pretty underneath the paleness of Hoseok’s hand.

This was his favourite game to play with his dancer boys - not taking away their ability to breathe, but simply insinuating that he could. Hoseok loved when people did that to him and he supposed it worked the other way around.

“Words, Changkyun,” Hoseok teased at the sight of his mouth struggling to form words, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

  
“Fuck you,” he choked out. The first hint of a sob echoed in his fragile voice.

“You're so good for me,” Hoseok smiled, relaxing his hand only to delicately drag it over his burning cheek. “Better than my dancer boys.”

  
Changkyun preened at the praise. It seemed to both relax and excite him, give him a reason to cant his hips forward and meet Hoseok’s harder thrusts. A desperate hand pressed to the mirror and condensation clouded around his hot skin.

“Thank you, thank you,” Changkyun sobbed, and at this point he was definitely crying, his whole body coiled to spring as delicate tears tracked down his cheeks and he seemed to grip onto Hoseok to stop himself from coming. “I’m so close.”

“Wait,” Hoseok cautioned. With a slower rhythm of his hips he rubbed the tear into the smooth skin of his cheek, watching as the orange-tinged foundation rubbed off onto his pale skin.

Serenity clouded the younger’s expression below the tracks of crystal tears and smudged eyeliner.

“You're so cruel Lust, so cruel and-  _ ah _ -” he trembled and gripped onto Hoseok as if that would stop him leaking all over himself. 

Hoseok decided to drag out his teasing just a little bit longer, removing a hand damp with moisture from the mirror to grip his cock and tug gently in time with thrusts. Changkyun gave a strangled cry and dropped his head onto the surface behind him, body heaving and shaking and, oh, he was so pretty.

So very pretty. Stage makeup ruined - black smudged under his delicate eyes, tear tracks in his foundation - sweat collated in his collarbones and dancing on his skin like the glitter on Hoseok's body. The sight was enough to stir something deep in Hoseok's stomach and he figured he's had enough of playing with the younger man. Usually he exerted impeccable self-control while dealing with those happy to slip into submission, but something about the sinful sounds spilling from such pretty lips caused the tight coil of pleasure in his stomach to pull almost to the point of breaking.

The people behind the door could probably hear them but Lust didn't care, couldn't care, wouldn't care when his orgasm was building and his entire body was shaking with the effort of holding off his climax. This was better than his dancer boys. This was so, so much better.

“You can come,” Hoseok said softly, and maybe Hoseok would have been focused on the kind, almost tender sound of his voice if he wasn't distracted by Changkyun crying out at the relief of his release. His whole body shook as he came and he clutched at Hoseok's back, nails finally breaking skin, the halo of condensation around his form sitting pretty with his wrinkled white shirt and the release that spilled over it. Hoseok could see his glittered bare torso as it moved like ocean waves with each slow, shuddering breath and the beauty in each tremor of the man beneath him.

The tightening of Changkyun around himself as he milked his orgasm was too much even for Hoseok, and so when he pulled out it only took a few erratic strokes of his own hand to have his body shuddering with his release, one hand poised on the mirror as lights flashed in his head and the fulfilment of his Sin washed over him in overwhelming need.

The mirror was damp with the both of them sweating and panting and the entire room pulsing with heat. Hoseok's bare torso was covered in a sheen of sweat and under the angled light of the dressing room and the glitter on his skin danced with the movement of his chest as he caught his breath.

Changkyun looked a mess. His heavy stage makeup had run everywhere, black tear streaks marked down his cheeks and mascara smudged in the corners, eyes wide and red with hair messy, matted and damp with sweat. There was glitter on his wrinkled shirt from Hoseok's torso, not to mention the result of their climax had completely ruined the front. Hoseok stepped back shakily and yet kept a hand on Changkyuns waist to steady himself.

All of a sudden a panicked knock sounded at the door and both of them froze as a familiar woman's hurried voice echoed through the wood.

“Changkyun, you go on stage in fifteen, scene starts in twenty!”

Changkyun blown-out eyes grew wide and he immediately paled. “Fuck.”

They exchanged a look and it seemed to dawn on them just what had happened. Hoseok broke into a disbelieving laugh and then Changkyun did too because that had been possibly the most intense fuck of Hoseok's lifetime and it had been with Envy of all people.

That was not where he thought his evening was heading. He was expecting Changkyun to be angry and hateful and push him to his limits, not the other way around. He wasn't complaining.

“Better get cleaning,” Hoseok laughed softly and pushed himself back from the counter.

“Thanks,” Changkyun murmured, voice hoarse. How cute. The other sin would have to perform on stage with a voice that could barely speak a few words.

“For what?” He raised an eyebrow, eyes flitting to the mirror behind them both and fingers rubbing at the mascara smudges on his shoulder. 

“Letting me come,” Changkyun said simply, employing a few makeup wipes to dab at the release painting his clearly ruined shirt. He was blushing. A beautiful, brilliant pink colour that contrasted the hateful snarl of his lip as he broke eye contact.

Oh, Envy was absolutely adorable. Hoseok still preferred Kihyun and his scathing gaze and judging eyes, but Changkyun? Hoseok didn't mind indulging in his childish crush for a little while. He was cute.

Hoseok pulled his red slacks up and hooked the suspenders into place. “I'll see you Hallow’s Eve.”

“What?” Changkyun looked up in surprise, momentarily halting his quick clean up. “Hoseok, you can't leave me like this. I have a performance in fifteen and I-”

“Shh, Envy. You wanted this remember?” Hoseok took his chin lightly with a grin on his face. “You should go on stage like that, you look.. delightfully ruined.” Changkyun's eyes flickered from his lips back to his eyes again, and then Hoseok was pushing away from the younger man and adjusting his suspenders in the mirror.

Changkyun was gaping at him and Hoseok could feel the surge of hatred that made his stomach twist in outrage. He smiled at the familiar feeling. The other man was angry that Hoseok had won and the thought was amusing to say the least.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, trying desperately to clean his shirt to no avail.

Hoseok shrugged. “If it makes you feel good, you were better than all my dancer boys.”

Silence.

“I was?” he asked quietly. Hope and desperation dripped into his tone.

“Mhmm,” Hoseok mused, hand on the door to the dressing room. “The next time you visit my club, make yourself known to me. We should do this again sometime.”

Changkyun flushed a pretty pink once again, sat on the counter looking absolutely ruined, and Lust gave a rare genuine smile as he opened the door to the dressing room and left Envy all alone.

Walking back along the corridor the panicked backup dancers and makeup artists and prop men all turned to stare once again despite the looming performance. They openly gaped at him as he meandered past, dropping any equipment to stare with bulging eyes and bright cheeks.

Hoseok supposed it had something to do with the purple of his lips or the nail marks raking his back.

Changkyun performed that night in a different costume. His voice cracked when he sang and his lips were swollen and red. Hoseok watched him from the theatre's gold-inlaid balcony with an amused smile on his face and yet, despite everything, a hollow blackness was clawing its way through his chest.

It dawned on him that it was dissatisfaction. Hoseok was dissatisfied, and not in the familiar lust driven way the Sin was so used to, but emotionally. Changkyun crying his name, Minhyuk making him cry - neither of them made him  _ feel _ . A dark emptiness had settled close inside his dead heart and was clouding his mind.

The only time he had ever felt something - ever truly understood what it was like to  _ want _ \- was when Pride had tugged on his arm in the red corridor of his establishment and looked at him with those sharp brown eyes.

Dread settled deep in his bones at the realisation.

Because, despite taking control of the situation, despite holding Changkyun in his arms as a submissive, he couldn't help but feel as if any control he had was dripping from between his fingers as if he'd tried to hold water with his hands.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i make no apologies for this as a wonkyun enthusiast  
> find me: [twt.](https://twitter.com/mp3fighter)


End file.
